Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Wiki Ippo ippo.wikia.com Some little kid's having fun at our expense. I undid the edits but the picture he changed doesn't seem to be reverting. (file:ippo.jpg) Iloveflash (talk) 23:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it may have been a caching issue because I see the correct image. If the issue persists with seeing the vandalized version, please submit a request to Special:Contact --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Information about NASA We have a user from the Philippines who seems determined to add information about NASA and its spacecraft to our wiki. It's off-topic because it has no bearing on any of the episodes seen in Phineas and Ferb. We're blocking the individual IP addresses and using a range block, but now it appears he's found a new city to edit from, so new block and new range block. IPs used: * 180.191.55.132 * 180.191.165.80 * 180.191.214.115 * 180.191.216.192 * 120.28.64.73 * 120.28.64.77 Please check to see if he's doing this on any other wikis. If it's just a local problem, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks to be just localized. Good to see you made a range block already. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 03:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for checking on this. Not sure why they're doing this, but I think we can treat it as standard vandalism or nuisance edits from here on out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Terrible vandalism on Pixar Wiki! There is a terrible vandalism on Pixar Wiki!! The User Goku267 uploaded a lot of porn and horror photos? Can you block him han delete his work?! Thanks Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) DBZ Trolling Hello, can you please help me???? No one will help me, this user: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sketchey That user has been trolling my DBZ profile, she hacked into my username and password, she's been editing my profile she said that I was stealing and added sexual content and edited pages on DBZ!!!! can you please help me ;( Please!!!! :( :( ::::::: -----''Miricle1778 '' : Hi Miricle! It looks like you still have control of your account, so that's good. Please change your password right away to something very hard to guess if you haven't done so already. It's very hard to tell what happened just by looking at your contributions, but if you can find any confessions by this user or any clear evidence that shows us they were the user that was hacking, please send them to us. The best way to report it is to go to . Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shrek Wiki The Shrek Wiki is being vandalized. Suzon^(talk)^(fanon)^( ) 19:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :You have to be more specific with the vandalism (contributions, users, etc). 19:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This IP is the one who is vandalizing the Shrek Wiki and here are pages being marked for deletion. White Flash 01:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Cleaned the spam from the category and the vandal --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC). Vandals *At Coffee Wiki **Here **Here *At Green Hornet Wiki **Here *At Toy Wiki **Here **Here **Here *At Gardening Wiki **Here White Flash 18:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) was here Vandal on the Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice wikii User contributions for 173.67.9.128 - Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki This anonymous user has at least four edits that are acts of vandalism. I have undone the edits on the George O'Malley and Alex Karev pages, but the user also created a page for Geffri Maya that doesn't belong. :Cleaned and blocked. 21:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Poop wiki The wordmark and menus on the YouTube Poop Wiki have been changed to sexual/racial slurs, and it appears that some of the pages have been renamed to similar names. I can't remember if the wiki was always like this or if this is recent vandalism or a change in the direction of the wiki. Could you take a look at it and see if you can figure it out? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki has been reported. Let see if Staff closes it. 03:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :: They got it cleaned up and that admin isn't an admin any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Camp Rock Wiki Somebody's been vandaling at Camp Rock Wiki. I cleaned up the edits, but still, they deserve to be banned. Since the admins of that wiki are MIA I tried leaving a adoption request here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Camp_Rock_Wiki?t=20120808083849, but no admins have commented on it in a couple of weeks (bumping up doesn't do anything, apparently), and I'm losing hope, especially now when the vandalism is increasing and the number of unessesary pages that need to be deleted are also. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 18:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Can you link the users/IPs that caused problems? I've already spotted Finnick_iz_hot1, but some links will be helpful. Thank you. leviathan_89 20:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Anagle Mole Wiki 76.88.150.26, adding bad categories, vandalizing pages XCoaster (talk) 23:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Reverted and blocked. leviathan_89 Dragon Ball wiki vandal http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dr._Blowjob This user needs to be blocked and there isn't an admin around to do it right now. Help would be appreciated. 20:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I blocked this user when you reported but didn't reply here -- RandomTime 10:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Monster High Wiki w:c:pl.monsterhigh:Specjalna:Wkład/83.8.114.79 - mass blanking, please block. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Done. leviathan_89 13:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Rhythm Heaven Fever Wiki Vandal The IP address, http://rhfever.wikia.com/wiki/User:108.215.245.38 108.215.245.38, has made a mess of the http://rhfever.wikia.com Rhythm Heaven Fever Wiki website, clearing out informations in several articles, recategorizing them inappropriately, and publishing offensive articles unrelated to the topic. :Edits reverted and user blocked. leviathan_89 10:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Team Umizoomi We have some trouble on the Team Umizoomi Wikia. A Wikia Contributor with no real account has been messing up our song pages. This person puts weird stuff on the lyrics on Steven Burns as well as things I know that the main characters on the show wouldn't even think of saying. Whoever it is probably wants a laugh, but I and some of the other users don't. It could be tricky to find this one since there's no real account, but I know one thing; go to Team Umizoomi Wikia Lastest Activity. if you look for a page called Signs Song that was edited by GoldenLatias6 for removing possible vandalism, then look for the edit below it for Signs Song by a Wikia Contributor. I as well as the admins of our wikia would appreciate it if you can find out who this is. GoldenLatias6 (talk) 18:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 :Hi, could you link the contributions page for the user you're having trouble with, you can find it linked on the history page, as well as on RecentChanges. If you can't do that, can you link to a page on the wiki that they've vandalised. Thanks -- RandomTime 20:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Avatar wiki The user Hotpiez has been removing alrge amounts on info and there is no admin around to block him. HammerOfThor 23:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :And admin has dealt with the issue. HammerOfThor 23:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandal on Ar tonelico Wiki There is a vandal on Ar tonelico wiki causing trouble. Could someone please do something about them? They made a page featuring the n-word recently and the admin isn't up right now. http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.13.67.26 Message 16:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 16:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Filing a report about a certain individual that should be banned If yyou are wondering why i am reporting a user by the name of Natesworld2k, it's because he is responsible for this long conflict i have had with this group called the TTS Community. The Reason why i say this is because he started this conflict by saying he laughed at my video. Little did i know that offended me, but soon i found out that it did and he just started having this attitude with both Pieboy and myself. I mean, Really? Nate should be banned from every wiki because he has been hating my opinion on MLP:FIM and he also has been a ignorant person to me. :This isn't a case where we'd consider a ban from Wikia, have you tried contacting the admin for the wiki that he's been bothering you on? -- RandomTime 11:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Gumball Wiki A Majority of pages vandalized, (I Recently fixed the homepage back), and Admin would be nice for fixing it. www.gumball.wikia.com. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 20:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. A user is posting very innopropitate pictures I mean very bad bad bad. The Worst troll in Ben10FF history UltimateYJfan99 has Vandalized: *Ben10Fanfiction wiki. *Young Justice Wiki *Avengers Mightiest Hereos wiki 3 wiki's. Is that enough for you? He's made countless socks,Like Temmingtron10, UltimateYJfan100, UltimateYJfan101, UltimateYJfan102,UltimateYJfan103, UltimateYJfan104,AND SEVERAL ON Ben10fanfiction. He's evil. He wanted a user to encounter a tornado. He IMPERSONATED Subzero309,made LEGOMASTERSUCKS,and another one I can't not remember. He's the worst troll in Ben10Fanfiction history, For more information look here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:UltimateYJfan99 Please. Help us. We cannot stand this piece of evil. :Being dealt with. Note this isn't vandalism. --Callofduty4 (talk) 22:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "Good point. I hadn't tuhoght about it quite that way. :)" Hello, There is a frequent spam over the net we regulary face. Some bots regulary write messages like this: * "Good point. I hadn't tuhoght about it quite that way. :)" * "You really found a way to make this whole process eisaer." * "Tocuwhdon! That's a really cool way of putting it!" OR "Dag nbabit good stuff you whippersnappers!" * "Yours is a ceelvr way of thinking about it." * "Haahhaha. I'm not too bright today. Great post!" * "I'm irmpesesd by your writing. Are you a professional or just very knowledgeable?" * "Very true! Makes a caghne to see someone spell it out like that. :)" They are easily recognisable since they are always badly spelled and it is always the same sentences but this list is not exhaustive. Tell me if you want to receive more sentences. You can see an example here. The contributor is always an IP. Ftiercel 17:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, this is spam, not vandalism. And please report the IPs here. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism On the page Halloween Party 2012 on the Club Penguin Wiki it says Get rid of this page please so I thought you guys should check it out. --Everything goes BOOM and BABAMStudios (talk) 20:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios :Please contact local admins about very minor local issues like this. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Puffles wiki vandalism Please delete the page BaxleyNicholls895, and make sure 86.121.23.170 is blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Appears to be deleted + IP is dealt with. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Vandalism Help! An Anonymous user is vandalizing and leaving inappropriate comments on blogs on the Club Penguin wiki! No other admins are online so can you please block the user? Thanks! The anonymous user is here S h u r o w 23:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) YoshiAndmario9 attack in Club Penguin wikia! Attention VSTF! There is a vandal at the Club Penguin wiki! :This is too vague. Please provide links. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Black Wiki The main page of the Black Wiki has been edited over 15 times and filled with vandal/spam content (i.e. changing every other word or so to "Spiderman" and inserting large, disruptive images). The first edit of this sort begins here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Tocinoman| ~ Toci ~ ]][[User talk:Tocinoman| Go ahead, make my day. ]] 04:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :This was kinda old, so I just simply reverted it to the last good revision. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) @DamiedeterJR is making fun of of me on the wikia chat. I feel like doing suiside. He sayig that im a fake when im telling the truth. I know that it's going to be hard to believe me but he shouldnt make fun of me for it or hate on me for it. It's making me feel bad of my self and i feel like doing suiside. Moving pages to other namespaces The following IPs are moving pages to other namespaces with irrelevant and nonsense comments as reason: * 92.99.190.4 * 192.233.155.228 * 94.23.1.28 * 212.72.150.222 * 130.94.158.153 * 66.230.74.43 * 46.227.176.7 Please check if they have vandalized other wikis too. Block also if needed. Thanks. Lia(talk) 00:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Cowboy Bebop IPs vandalized by creating pages --White Flash 14:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :All pages deleted and IPs blocked. leviathan_89 17:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Toy Wiki Vandalized pages and inappropriate images White Flash 02:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC)